scacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
General
Roleplay Guide & General Information.'♥ If you break a rule; Once...............Warned. Twice..............Warned, & on 'rp parole.' Thrice.............Banned for a week. Fourth time...Banned for a month. Fifth................Banned for good. - - - - - Enrollment; ♥ Fill out the sheet given. - Don't copy anyone else's. - Don't switch to polyvore or any other form (sharetext is acceptable in the case of 'forbidden language'). * Polyvore/etc can be used to provide the appearance for your character. - Look-a-likes are acceptable for appearance, but try not to take someone else's look-a-like. - Everything is realistic roleplay; you are not Bella Swan, and your Dad is not a millionaire. (Idealistic salary for your parents should stay in the five digits.) ♥ You change your enrollment as often as you like. - I don't care if you change your name/etc, just clarify if this is the same person or not. ♥ You're allowed 4 registered characters, as long as you keep them active. ♥ (I'm not worrying about acceptance. As long as I can read it & it isn't too inappropriate, you're good to go!) ♥ Roleplay! - - - - - '' Terminology; ♥ rp = roleplay ♥ ooc = out of character ♥ oos = out of story ♥ charrie = character ♥ enrollment/enrolment; These are different spellings, based on where you're from (people from America use two l's, everyone else uses one). This is the sign-up, or where you create your character ♥ noob/newb = short for 'Newbie,' this is an often derogative term used to describe those new to roleplaying. they are characterized by their poor RP skills and lack of RP knowledge ♥ Godmodding = an extremely annoying form of roleplay, this is where someone roleplays as their own, as well as others', characters ♥ NPC = nonplayable character. This would be someone who isn't enrolled; at SCA, NPC's can sometimes be roleplayed (i.e., a waitress at a restaurant) - - - - - OOC; ♥ Be kind & respectful when talking 'out of character'. ♥ If you have a problem with someone, talk to me. ♥ Swearing is forbidden. ♥ After an issue has been addressed ooc, try not to comment, as this creates drama. - - - - - When roleplaying; ♥ DO. NOT. GODMOD. Godmodding is, by far, one of the most annoying noob mistakes that can be made. GODMODDING. ♥ Swear words are allowed. I suggest using Greek text for vowels (Google translate works marvelously), or replacing a proper letter. (i.e., |3itch, shet, dαmmιτ) ♥ Try to keep everything PG as SCA has its share of younger members. - If you're going to 'discuss' mature topics, write 'WARNING, MATURE CONTENT' at the top of your post. * As far as I know, no one in all of SCA history has been reported for this. Please read at your own risk. ♥ Two characters that are yours may not date. It's annoying and it's like PDA with yourself. - With that said, if you're going to create a side account to make a relationship...I can't stop you. (; ♥ When you wish to switch to OOC, enclose your message inside parenthesis or something of the sort {(ooc;)} and write OOC/out of character. - Use this at your own risk. Use of OOC to chat isn't appropriate; you have Chat for that. ♥ Try to go at the pace that's around you. ♥ Don't complain that no one talks to you. If you want to talk to someone, approach them, spill a drink on them, etc - With that said, if someone is obviously busy with something, headbutting them seems immature and annoying. - - - - - RP Format; Two types of formats will be acceptable. When roleplaying, please use font that is easily readable. Fancier fonts are, of course, allowed, but it can get hard to decode. ♥ Story Mode - This is written like a story. You can use 1st ( "I" "me" "we" ) or 3rd person ( "she" "he" "they" ), present (I walk, hug me, we are BFFs) or past (I walked, hugged me, we were BFFs). Ex. I pause, and stumble into my mailbox. Darn. All my things spill out of my satchel, and I bend down to pick them up. ♥ Symbols Mode - This is written with symbols. This is more traditional roleplay, and is stereotyped to be for noobs. But someone who can master Symbols is, in reality, an expert. - Quotation marks, ~ (can't think of the proper name), and asterisks are used to create the image of action. - The same tenses/perspectives can be used for Symbol mode as Story. Ex. - She pauses. - This causes her to stumble into her mailbox. ~ Crap ~ - She bends down to pick up the now-spilled objects that had come from her satchel. - - - - - DO NOT; ♥ Godmodding - A form of roleplay 'technique', godmodding is the act of roleplaying for someone else. This is VERY annoying, and irritates more than impresses people. Ex. Me; *struts out, smacks you* Hah, lol. You; What was that for? Me; I'm awesome. *struts away* Your next reply can't be me returning; everyone rp'er for themselves, and that includes controlling our character's actions. - - - - - FAQs; ♥ Where are we in the roleplay world? - Isle Atlantic is a small island plopped smack in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It's currently owned by Dr. Jennifer Jones, and is based off American governments, but better. (Because you can do that in the roleplay world, haha.) There's a school on this island, called Seaside Coast Academy (SCA). ♥ What is a Head Girl or Boy? - The Head Girl and Head Boy are the leaders of Seaside Coast Academy. They will be picked this summer semester. ♥ Are there Cliques at SCA? - Just like every school or group, there are divisions in the people. So, yes, there are cliques, but you aren't forced to conform to one stereotype from Day 1; you find your friends and enemies just like in the real world. ♥ Can I be manager? - Currently, SCAcademy is not in need of managers. But as soon as the opportunity arrives, it will be posted. ♥ How do you pronounce 'SCAcademy' ? - Ess See Ay Cademy. (: ♥ Will you join my club/heart my yb/etc? - No. Advertising isn't allowed and will be deleted. Please post it elsewhere. ♥ Do we have cliques? - Just like any other realistic roleplay, there are cliques. We just don't want to assign them to you, forcing you to conform to a stereotype of a character. ♥ How long has SCA been open? - SCA has been open since July 2010, originally under the name 'SCA_Private' (a club owned by Miss_Lola_4). ♥ Can I throw a party as a roleplay topic? - Yes. You're welcome to create any topics you'd like, as long as they are appropriate or properly marked. ♥ Can I roleplay as a teacher or principal? - Although the principal will be roleplayed by OMG-hacked, you're welcome to be a teacher. ♥ Should I post my real information on my enrollment? - To protect your privacy, the only information about YOU required is your nickname. It's advised that you stay fictional to keep your online identity safe. - - - - - SCHOOL SPIRIT ♥ Would you like to buy a SCA shirt/badge? Coming soon for STARCOINS. School colors; Light pink & baby blue School mascot; Penguin